


You smile, I smile

by sjst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Football, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't usually easy to realize that you're in love with a person who is the same gender as you are. </p><p>It wasn't easy for Marco, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You smile, I smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [wortfee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortfee/gifts).



> My first time trying to write Marco and Auba together, I hope that it isn't completely awful.
> 
> This work goes to,  
> Blue_Night for supporting me so much and helping me more than I ever could have asked for. I hope that you'll enjoy this little story.
> 
> wortfee for writing such a perfect story for me, I hope that you'll like this as much as I liked your story! :)
> 
> GoForGoals for writing wonderful comments, and also for partly inspiring me to write Pierreus. :)
> 
> I hope every reader likes this story too, and sorry for all the mistakes, English isn't my first language.

It isn't usually easy to realize that you're in love with a person who is the same gender as you are. 

It wasn't easy for Marco, either. 

\---

Marco had been aware that he saw men attractive, but, at the same time he had always thought that women were attractive as well. He had secretly admired men and maybe had a crush on one or two, but Marco hadn't thought it any further. He had always been sure that one day he would fall in love with a woman, get married, and start a family. 

That day hadn't come. Marco had kept waiting though, he was young, he had time left to start a family, and settle down. He hadn't even felt real love yet and it wasn't bothering him. 

That was, until the day, when Dortmund bought a striker from Saint-Étienne. 

Marco still remember the moment when he saw him for the first time. The tall and dark haired man had walked through the doors to the training session, looking a little lost. Marco's eyes had grown big, and a cold sweat had broken on his skin. Marco had been sure that he had never seen a man as beautiful as his new teammate was, and that had scared Marco, but at the same time made him feel strangely happy. 

The fluttering feeling on his chest had made him feel like he could fly, and the sudden adrenaline had made him jump off the bench with the rest of the players.

"Hey, my name is Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang," the striker had introduced himself, and that was how it had all started.

 

\---

 

At first Marco had been hesitant to introduce himself to the man who made his heart race. There was the language barrier, and also the thing that Marco hadn't really known how he would be able to compose himself around his new teammate. He had been afraid that he would make a fool out of himself, that his voice would crack, or that he would blush. 

Marco hadn't actually needed to do the decision whether to go introduce himself or not, however, because it had been his new teammate approaching him. 

"Hi, you must be Marco, I'm happy to finally meet you. I'm Pierre, but you can call me just Auba," Auba had said, and smiled in a way that made Marco smile instantly, too. 

"I'm Marco," Marco had said as he had looked at Auba's bright smile, and his beautiful face. Marco's mood had gotten better immediately, and the butterflies in his stomach had started to fly. 

"Wanna go train with me?" Auba had asked with his broken English, and Marco had just nodded. 

 

\---

 

It had started off like that, they had trained together and talked at the football pitch, slowly getting to know each other. The language hadn't been a problem, after all. Auba seemed to be quite good at English, as was Marco. Auba also had learned German pretty quickly, and he fit in with the team nicely. 

On the pitch, he was a wizard. He played amazingly well, and the team's performances got better. Marco and Auba linked perfectly on the pitch, and made even better friends as time passed by. 

It hadn't been many weeks, until Marco had already been helping Auba move in to his new apartment, and then stayed there to spend time with him, just playing FIFA or talking. They shared the same music taste and they found the same things funny. Spending time with Auba was easy and nice, except for one thing. 

The fluttering feeling in Marco's chest had never gone away. Every time he was together with Auba, every time he made Auba laugh or smile, Marco felt himself getting happier. Every time Auba touched Marco, hugged him or just patted his back, was like a drug to Marco, and Marco always wanted more. It made electricity run though his body, it made him him feel amazing.

Marco hadn't realized what were these strange feelings, he only knew that he saw Auba handsome and he liked his personality, and that they were great friends. Marco hadn't thought it further though, just like he was used to doing.

One day, they had been on the pitch again, and he had passed the ball to Auba, who had scored. Auba had started running towards Marco, who had been waiting for him to celebrate. Marco had opened his arms to him, and hugged him back with all what he had. 

"Thanks for the pass," Auba had whispered, and then done something unexpected. 

Auba had gently kissed his neck, and then let go, leaving Marco standing there, not able to move a limb. 

Marco had stood there on the pitch, and gone through everything what had happened during the past couple of months, fast forwarded. Their first meeting, the happiness he had felt when he had seen Auba smile, the admiring gaze he had laid on Auba as he had seen his muscles moving. It had all clicked on Marco's mind. 

Marco realized that he had fallen in love with Auba. 

Thankfully, the game had ended quite soon after Auba's goal, because Marco hadn't been able to gather his thoughts anymore. His blood had run cold, his mind had been short circuiting on the thought that he was in love. He had fallen in love for the first time in his life, and he had fallen in love with Auba. 

His best friend, his teammate. 

Marco had fled as soon as he had been able to, after convincing Auba that he was fine. He had told him that he was just tired and wanted to go to bed early. 

Marco had driven home feeling completely numb and scared.  
He had suddenly understood so many things, the weird feelings he had had, the witty comments Mats had made after he had seen Marco glance at Auba in the shower. 

He was in love, and realizing it, wasn't easy at all. 

Marco had cried a little, he had dwelled in self pity, he had accused himself for being so stupid. He couldn't fall in love with Auba, fall in love with his friend, who would never return his feelings. 

Marco had made decisions that night. He had decided that he could just forget it all, he could act like he had never realized this feelings, he could be Auba's friend and nothing more.

 

\---

 

It was hard for Marco to try to forget the fact that he was in love. 

Marco had succeeded at first, he had controlled his feelings, he had tried to make conscious decisions of how to act around Auba. He hadn't touched him in the moments he could have touched him, he hadn't looked at him when he had been changing, he had tried to see Auba as just Auba, and not the Auba who he was completely and helplessly in love with. 

But, Auba hadn't made it easy for Marco. He had kept doing all the things he used to, he had kept hugging Marco after the goals for a moment too long for it to get uncomfortable for Marco and make his body react. They had kept spending time like they had used to, and Marco had just kept falling more and more in love with Auba.

Marco had tried to keep looking at other people, mostly women but even men, in order to forget about Auba. It had been alright, except that it really hadn't been. 

Every person he had tried to look, reminded him of Auba. The thought of Auba made his body tense, as his mind brought up memories of them together. It brought up memories of realizing how perfect Auba was. 

Every time Auba had posted something on Instagram and added 'luv u bro' behind Marco's name, had made Marco's heart swell in happiness but at the same time, it had made him sad. 

It had been getting worse and worse for Marco every day, and Auba had asked him was something bothering him. Marco had shrugged him off, and told him that it was fine. Such a lie. 

A few days after that, when they had been training, Auba had tackled Marco on the ground and Marco had been there laughing, when Auba had joined him. Auba had hugged him from behind, and at that moment, Marco had given up. 

He had given up trying to fight against his feelings, he had just felt Auba's body against his and smelled his scent. The moment had been absolutely perfect, and Marco had wished that it would last forever. 

But then, Auba's body had been gone again. 

 

\---

 

It was getting so hard for Marco to try to ignore the feeling he had, and to be only a friend for Auba when in reality he wanted to be so much more. 

He wanted to be his lover, he wanted to kiss him and hold him, he wanted to hold his hand and be the person who he could trust with his deepest secrets and feelings. 

Marco was lying on his bed, not really having the desire to get up and get dressed for today, when he saw his phone light up with a message.

From: Auba  
To: Marco  
"Can I come over, Robin?" 

Marco smiled at the nickname but at the same he felt a sting in his heart. 

From: Marco  
To: Auba  
"Sure, ;)" 

Marco sent the message and then got up from his bed. He dressed up and brushed his teeth in record time, before then went to the living room to wait for Auba who would probably arrive soon. 

It wasn't indeed a long time before Auba already knocked on his door and Marco opened it with a wide smile. No matter how much it sometimes hurt to realize that Marco could never have what he really wanted with Auba, Marco would always smile at him.

They started playing FIFA like they normally did, and Marco was winning with four goals to two. Auba was getting frustrated because he was always losing to Marco, and Marco just laughed. He didn't pay so much attention to playing anymore, as he kept looking at Auba's concentrated face. He saw how Auba was close to score, so he might have given him a chance that he normally wouldn't have given. 

Auba scored and shouted happily, smiling at Marco who smiled instantly too, as Auba smiled. Auba then turned to look at Marco, but then the realization apparently hit him, because his expression changed. 

"You totally let me score that, didn't you?" Auba asked.

"No, why would've I done that?" Marco asked, trying to look innocuous, but couldn't help the laughter escaping his closed mouth as he saw Auba's made up hurt look. 

"I knew it, I'm better than you, come on I'll show you, let's play. This time, don't let me score!" Auba said and paused the game. 

This time, Marco really tried to focus again, but he was getting a little distracted because Auba was awfully quiet. Normally during their games he always spoke, but now it seemed like he was planning something. Auba kept looking at the screen and lick his lips in an adorable way, which made Marco distracted again. Marco shook his head and turned his gaze back to the screen, but before he knew it, Auba surprised him.

Auba pushed two of his fingers between Marco's ribs and his hips, making Marco scream in surprise and throw the game controller somewhere to the other end of the living room. Marco fell on his side on the couch and heard Auba laugh. 

"That's cheating!" Marco complained as he rubbed his side and tried to get up. 

"Well, if it makes you stop scoring I'll continue with it," Auba chuckled and then fell on top of Marco and started to tickle Marco. 

Auba was so close, way too close for Marco's body not to react. Marco playfully tried to battle with Auba to get back up, but Auba didn't let him, instead he just held tickled Marco and held him at place. Marco tried to fight back for a while, until he realized that it was impossible to get the upper hand since Auba was taller and stronger than him. 

Eventually Auba stopped, and Marco tried to catch his breath with him as they just laid there. Marco closed his eyes and thought about everything else possible than Auba's perfect body on top of him, right where he'd want it to always be. 

The silence was getting uncomfortable, and Marco was about to try to get up again, before he heard Auba's voice. 

"Marco, open your eyes and look at me," Auba pleaded, and his voice made Marco open his eyes in a split second. 

Auba's gaze was right over him, and it made Marco's heartbeat pace up again. God, Auba was so beautiful, so perfect. The older man's eyes were locked with his, and Marco felt like he couldn't breathe, he had never felt such an urge to kiss Auba before. 

Marco looked at Auba's eyes, which seemed to have never been so beautiful. Auba's gaze was tender, and suddenly, his hands were on Marco's cheeks. Marco felt a huge lump building up in his throat, and he barely was able to keep looking at Auba.

"Marco, I'm going to do something now, and I hope that you won't hate me after this," Auba said, and then Marco's world nearly collapsed. 

Auba's soft lips were on his, pressing against his eagerly. The feeling of Auba's lips meeting his was surreal, Marco had never felt anything better in his life. This was the moment Marco had been dreaming of, the moment that he had wanted to have for so long. It was here.

Auba's lips licked over his lower lip, which made Marco instinctively open his mouth. Auba's curious tongue slipped inside his sweet cavern and seemed to be everywhere at once, kissing Marco like no one else had ever kissed before. Marco tried to push his own tongue against Auba's, but Auba was dominating the kiss, and all Marco could do was try to keep up with the gentle onslaught. 

The kissed ended as perfectly as it had started. Auba pulled away a little bit, only to give Marco the brightest smile he had ever seen. Marco smiled too, his eyes wet because of the sudden tears threatening to overflow. 

The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable this time, it was a silence after something that both of them had apparently been waiting, a silence that was promising so much. Auba kept stroking Marco's cheeks, and looking at him lovingly. 

"How did you know that I wanted that?" Marco asked, even though he hated to break the silence. 

"Let's just say that it's something that you just know. I always thought that the touches you gave me could be a sing of something more. You looked at me in a way that I thought a person who was in love could look. I only noticed, because I was always looking at you the same way," Auba said, and Marco gasped. "You never noticed that I was in love with you too, right?" 

"No, I... never. I've always dreamed of this moment. I've been in love with you for so long," Marco mumbled, but Auba just silenced him with another kiss. 

"Well now you know. I love you, Marco," Auba said and this time Marco couldn't keep the tears from running down his cheeks. 

"I love you too, Auba, so much," Marco simply said, and then put his arms around the man he had always loved. The man, who he was able to have after all.

This time, Marco let his feelings run free, and the fluttering feeling in his chest had never felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be happy to hear your thoughts, and feedback would make me very happy :)


End file.
